Entity
by X.G. Sky
Summary: My first attempt at smut, it kinda became a little darker than expected. Quinn goes on a date with a guy, Rachel doesn't like it.


A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

* * *

"I had a great time, Quinn."

"Me too."

...

"You are so beautiful," he says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He leans in for a kiss. She doesn't back away. It is chaste, but sweet and Quinn appreciates the moment.

"Well, I'd better go. I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can do this again?"

"Sure,"

"Goodnight, Quinn."

"Goodnight, Chris."

She unlocks the door to her apartment. It is eerily quiet inside, and she can sense that something's off. She kicks off her heels in her bedroom and goes to remove her top.

"Did you have fun?" Quinn is startled by a sudden familiar voice.

"Um, I guess so."

"Did you kiss him this time?"

"I, you already know the answer to that, so..."

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you."

"Why? You know how much this is killing me to even have to go out with him. He's a sweet guy and we've been out a few times, he went in for a kiss and I allowed it."

"Are you in love with him or something?"

"What? No, how could you even think that?"

"I don't know, you're the one going around kissing other people."

"Oh my god, I cannot do this. You know exactly why I have to go out with him."

"I do. But why did you have to kiss him? You never kiss me."

"You know that I can't do that."

"I know. I just want to so bad."

"Me too."

Quinn resumes taking off her top and then her pants. She knows what's going to happen next. The same thing that happens after every one of her other dates.

"Do you want me on the bed?" She asks Rachel.

"Yes, now take off the bra."

Quinn does as she's told.

"Now, I want you to grab them. Squeeze them for me, baby."

Quinn gasps aloud as she takes a firm hold of her breasts in her own two hands. Her erect peaks pressing into her palms. She leans back as Rachel watches from the foot of the bed.

"You look so sexy, Quinn. Keep going, but I want you to lie all the way down."

Quinn swallows thickly, as she feels her body begin to quake with anticipation. She feels her panties being pulled down slowly and automatically clenches her thighs together to relieve some of the tension in her center.

"Whoa, hey, I didn't tell you to do that. Spread your legs. Wide open for me."

Quinn does so.

"Good girl, and don't close them again."

Quinn closes her eyes as she feels Rachel kiss her way from her neck down to her abdomen. Her breathing becomes shaky as she feels the intense tingles from Rachel's kisses all over her body.

She tenses when she feels pressure on her inner thighs. Her legs being spread even wider sends a surge of wetness to erupt from her arousal. She can feel the electricity flow through her entire body the moment she feels Rachel's mouth envelope her. Long, sensuous strokes of Rachel's tongue cause Quinn to writhe about, gripping at the sheets. Her body is covered in a sheen of sweat, beads forming on her forehead as she feels the impending release.

Rachel moves with the rhythm of her hips, sucking, stroking and nibbling at her folds. Quinn can feel all of her muscles begin to spasm as her orgasm floods her mind. She can see a bright orb of light behind her clenched lids as she rides descending waves of pleasure.

"Do you love me?"

Her head is still swimming but Quinn still manages to answer her.

"Yes." She answers, out of breath.

"Do you _really_ love me?"

"Yes! Do you still love me?"

The room goes silent and she never receives an answer. She finally opens her eyes and begins to cry when she realizes that Rachel's gone again.

It happens every time, but each time it hurts just the same.

"It's not fair." She cries.

"All I've ever wanted to do is love you, but the world wouldn't let it be."

She breaks down as she remembers the day that Rachel went away. They promised never to leave each others side and so far, they've kept that promise. At the time, Quinn never would have thought that it would be so painful being with Rachel. She didn't expect things to go so wrong. The day Rachel died was the worst day of her life, but losing her over again every night feels almost as bad.

Quinn wouldn't wish this on her worst enemy, to be haunted by the entity of the one person you truly love. She tries to move on, but every time she thinks she's making progress, Rachel is there to remind her that she is not going anywhere.


End file.
